


A Newfound Love

by jageunjaeang6661



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, sort of alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jageunjaeang6661/pseuds/jageunjaeang6661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was a different time. Any newborn found was captured, locked up until they could control themselves...let's just say not many make it out of captivation alive, if at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Newfound Love

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is pretty much AU, I wanted to play with an idea a friend and I dabbled in before, where newborns are sent to "Camps" that aren't very nice, and we played with the idea of Carlisle and Zacky, so....here goes, more to come soon!

_It was a different time. Any newborn found was captured, locked up until they could control themselves...let's just say not many make it out of captivation alive, if at all.  
_

_I felt bad when I found him...he was obviously frightened, had no idea what was going on with him. All he knew was that he was different....and that he longer hungered for human nourishment.  
_

_He was beautiful. Looking in his eyes you would never guess he had changed, those beautiful emerald eyes...however his body was harder, more defined, his skin paler. Poor kid...  
_

_There's no way I could let him be taken...I could help him better than they could, he would actually survive with me...and I could use the company._

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

He groaned as he awoke, raising a hand to rub his head. "Fuck..." He breathed, slowly blinking his eyes open and glanced around blurrily, frowning. He blinked a few times to clear his vision before looking around again. "W...where am I?..." He asked into the empty room, pushing himself up some, looking over when he heard footsteps approaching.  


The door opened, revealing a tall blonde man, carrying a glass with him. He looked over toward the bed then smiled some. "Glad to see you awake," He spoke up with a voice like warm honey, "I've brought you some lunch...if you'd like.."  


He eyed him suspiciously, pushing himself up further to sit against the headboard. "...who are you?.." He asked in response, raising a brow slightly at the man.  


He moved over to him, setting the glass down on the bedside table then looked back to the boy. "My name is Carlisle." He answered him, "And don't worry...I won't hurt you."  


"And...where I am?...what's going..." He trailed off when he caught the scent of the contents of the glass, looking toward it, tilting his head slightly.  


Carlisle smiled softly and folded his arms behind his back, watching him. "You are in my home, I found you wandering by yourself." He answered him, "Drink it if you like, it is for you."  


He glanced back to him then reached over for the glass, looking into it curiously. "What is this?" He asked, glancing back to Carlisle then back to the glass.  


"Nourishment. It will help you heal." Carlisle answered, pulling a chair over and sat down. "...might I ask what your name is?" He asked softly.  


He sniffed at the glass slightly before he took a drink, releasing a shaky sigh afterwards. He stared down at the glass a short moment before he drank down the remainder of it. He looked back over to Carlisle when he finished, tilting his head slightly then nodded some. "My name...is Zack..." He murmured quietly.  


Carlisle nodded and smiled some, reaching over to take the empty glass from him. "Nice to meet you Zack," He replied softly, watching him. "I can get you some more if you like?" He offered.  


Zack stared at him a moment then nodded. "Please..." He replied, leaning up some, staring at him. "Uhm...what was that? It was...good..." He spoke up, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the blonde.  


"I have much to tell you," Carlisle replied, standing from his chair and offered a hand to Zack. "A lot has changed about you....honestly I am pleased to have found you first." He added softly.  


Zack tilted his head some, taking his hand and stood. "What do you mean?....I mean..I know I'm different but..." He trailed off, frowning some.  


"Come with me, I'll explain everything," Carlisle replied, offering him a small smile and turned to lead him downstairs.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_Later That Evening_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"I'd like if you would stay, Zack," Carlisle stated softly, looking over to him, offering another glass to him, "It's not safe out there in your current state."  


Zack reached across the table and took it, nodding his thanks to him. "You're very nice," He replied, quickly gulping down the contents of the glass, sighing out in relief as he set the glass down. "Why isn't it safe?" He asked, looking back up to Carlisle.  


Carlisle sighed some, picking up the glass and turned to refill it. "...those like you...what we call 'newborns'....if you were to be found...well..." He stopped, turning back to Zack, the slightest frown creasing his face.  


"What?" Zack asked, straightening up some in his chair, tilting his head curiously. "What would happen?" He asked, watching the blonde intently.  


"Well...out there...there is a lot of other..things, not only vampires..." Carlisle started, moving back to the table and set the glass on the table, "That...would lock you away from the world, try to force you into submission, teach you...violently...to control yourself..and your instincts."  


Zack frowned, slouching back some as he stared at him. "Oh..." He replied quietly, glancing down to his lap then back to him. "With...you...it's safe?" He asked after a moment of silence.  


Carlisle smiled slightly, nodding some in response. "I could...teach you my way..of handling your instincts...your hunger...you wouldn't be mistreated..or abused.." He explained, moving to sit finally, sliding the glass across to the table to Zack, "...and it may sound selfish..but the company would be nice..."  


Zack smiled some, glancing to the glass the back to him. "I...i'd like that..." He replied softly, nodding some.


End file.
